The Orange of Cuteness
by meowmeow16
Summary: Kuki and her friend come across a talking blond orange being chased by the law! Kuki takes care of him, and starts to get feelings for him. Can she stop the police from arresting the orange AND herself? Chapter 2 up
1. Here Comes The Orange

"_**The Orange of Cuteness" **_

**CHAPTER 1**

Here Comes the Orange…

"What do you wanna do?" asked Kuki. She was walking down the sidewalk with her best friend, Abby. It was a hot summer day, with nothing to do. They were bored out of they're wits.

"I dunno," said Abby. "Maybe we could go to Lime Ricky's."

"Done it."

"How about Roman-"

"Done it."

"How-"

"Done it.'

Abby raised her finger and opened her mouth.

"Done it," Kuki said. "Let's face it! There's nothing to do!"

"Yeah," said Abby. "It's not like something really random is about to come down the street." Just as she said that, something random did happen.

"Get it!" yelled a man. The girls looked around the corner to see 3 policemen chasing… an orange? They were chasing a bouncing orange with blond bowl-cut hair, and a face!

"Uh oh," said the orange, in a cute, Australian accent. This creeped Abby out.

"AHHH!" she yelled, and ran away from Kuki, the policemen, and the orange. The orange bounced into Kuki's handbag. The policemen walked over to Kuki.

"Have you seen this fruit?" said one of the policemen, showing her a picture of the orange. "He has got to be stopped!"

"What did he do?" asked Kuki.

"He is breaking the law by being a talking orange, with blonde hair, and an Australian accent," said the policeman.

"I've seen him," said Kuki. "He went that way, towards the Super Market!"

"Thank you, little lady," said one of the policemen. They ran towards the Super Market.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," said the orange. "But, why'd you do it?"

"It's not fair for them to arrest you for being an alive fruit," said Kuki. "Friends?"

"Friends," he said. "I'm Wallabee Beatles."

"I'm Kuki Sanban," she said.

"Cookie?" he asked. "Isn't that a food?"

Kuki blushed. "Yeah, but it's not spelled the same, or means the same."

"Oh," said Wally. Then they walked home to her house.

**With the Police-Men: **

They were tired and exhausted.

"We've searched this whole Super-Market!" said one of the policemen. "How come he's not here?"

"Because that girl lied to us!" said another policeman. "Now, we're going to have to arrest her too, along with that orange," …

**(A/N: This is gonna be one hilarious story, I promise!)**


	2. Taking Wally Home

****

**CHAPTER 2 **

Taking Wally Home 

"We're-I mean, I'm home!" Kuki yelled. She had almost blurted out about Wally!

"Hi, Sis!" Mushi exclaimed. "Want to play with me?"

"I can't," Kuki said. "I have to take a shower, it's so hot today!" She left her purse on the kitchen table, walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. Mushi could hear the water turning on.

"Wow!" Wally whispered to himself. "Look at those babes in that bowl!" He was looking at the oranges in a ceramic bowl, on the kitchen counter.

He bounced out of the purse, and into the bowl. Oranges surrounded him. He felt at home. The girl oranges were as sweet as they tasted, he bet.

"Hey," he said with his slick accent. "Name's Wally. What's yours?"

It didn't answer. It wasn't alive like him.

"I get it," He smoothly spoke. "I'm too cool for you, and you're stunned by my coolness. I understand. Happens all the time."

"Cute orange!"

Wally looked up at Mushi. She stared at him with puppy dog-eyes.

"_Uh-oh," _he thought.

Mushi picked him up, and took him to her room. Her girly room disgusted him. It was pink and fluffy. And it had tons of Rainbow Monkeys. He felt sick.

"I'm not allowed to eat oranges, but they taste so good!" Mushi exclaimed. "They're so juicy and tangy! If my sister saw me eating you, she'd freak! Oranges give me terrible hives! But, only if I eat them. I don't care! I'm gonna eat you!"

Wally closed his eyes in terror.

Kuki walked past Mushi's room, with a towel surrounding her body. She saw Mushi about to bite her new friend!

"Mushi!" Kuki screeched. "Don't you dare eat that orange!"

She walked into the room and snatched it from her sister.

"Why not?" Mushi whined. She threw one of her famous tantrums. "I don't get hives anymore!"

"You ate an orange yesterday, and broke out in a million hives all over your body!" Kuki argued. "We're not taking any chances!"

With that, she left the little brat's room.

"Thanks for the save," Wally thanked her. "A second later, I'd have been peeled. By the way, nice body, I like it. Don't take it the _wrong _way. I like you for who you are, but you're so pretty- I'm blinded by the prettiness! But seriously, you look great!"

"Put a sock in it!" She joked. "Do you mind?"

"No," he said, completely oblivious. "Oh, oh! Right, sorry! I'll be under your covers!"

When she was done changing into fresh clothes, he came out.

"Done yet?"

"You bet!"

"So what do we do?"

"Let's get to sleep! I have a basket with a soft cloth you can sleep on."

"Thanks, Kuki! Night, human!"

"Night, talking, bouncing orange with blond bowl-cut hair and a cute accent!"

They went to sleep.


End file.
